Thank You
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Iwasawa had never gotten to know the band assistant, until one Christmas a little gesture changed that. JUST A ONE SHOT NOW, sorry,Merry Christmas!


Masami Iwasawa sat at the deskin her room. The sun cast a large beam into the dark room as it set . .Iwasawa looked at the blank music sheet in front of her , her hand on her chin.

"It's just not coming to me today''she said to herself, a sigh escaping her. "I can't give up though. As a diversion group we always have to surprise our audience with new it gets boring playing through the same two songs all the time ."She looked at the title of the new song," A Thousand Enemies", she cocked her head sideways, deep in thought. When in a drought for inspiration, Iwasawa usually thought of the other band members, their lives, what she knew of them anyay, their struggles,their personalities.

She then remembered about a month ago when they sat together in the band room one night. Irie had asked the assistant to get them dinner from the caferteria with meal tickets they had saved up, Outside it snowed, it was the most calming view she'd ever seen. She suddenly found herself fantasizing about having had this sort of scenery during the rough times in her life. She hated herself for exploring these fantasies but could not help but wonder. she then considered her band mates- what would life had been like if she'd known them? If she got to Tokyo and met up with Hisako, started a band that eventually found it's way to Sapporo and Ueno, where Sekine and Irie lived respectively, and even to fukouka, where the assistant aparently lived, and then, they'd keep on traveling, all over Japan, maybe, she dared dream, the world. She shook her head, returning to reality.

"Yo!"

Iwasawa widened her eyes, looked around at her fellow band mates. she saw that the assistant'd already dropped off the food and was no where to be found.

"Hey, where is the assistant, we hardly talk to her so we could have gotten to knowher more?" Iwasawa asked awkwardly.

"She went to help prepare the snow ball fight the SSS is holding against the NPCs. she said she never got to have a snowball fight because she was paralyzed her whole life ,so she really waanted to join in."

"Heh, I see" Iwasawa replied before putting a piece of tempura in her mouth.

"Sekine, why don't yuo just open the box rather than constantly shaking it?" Hisako askedwhile eating some shrimp.

"No offense but Yui seems like the kinda person who can be easily bribed, someone might have bribed her into giving me a prank present. i've pranked so many people, it's quite possible."

"Presents?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yeah, aparently Yui decided to get everyone presents, here"Hisako replied,handing Iwasawa a wrapped present. Iwasawa looked at it, her heart pounded as tears formed in her eyes.

"You Ok?" Hisako asked

"Umm," Iwasawa said rubbing her eyes "Sorry, it's just, I'd never been given something wrapped up like this before, it's, just amazing." she replied. The other girls smiled around her.

"Awwwwww!" Irie chimed, "It's a puppy! A puppy plushie! "she hugged it, "So fuzzy and cute!"

Sekine ran and came back with scissors, she slowly, carefully cut the wrapping paper, then she dramatically took out it's contents.

"i KNOW YOUR GAME!" she yelled, it was a plush panda,nothing else. she hugged the panda

"Hmph so you choose not to declare war on me, for now"she says. Hisako opens her present and finds a plush kitty,she sighs

"I feel like a kid again" she whispers with a smile. Iwasawa, holding back another tear fit, opened her present, awkwardly as it was her first time. It was a rabbit plushie, the rabbit hat floppy ears folded down

"Wow . . ." she held the buny continued to chat and eat

"Hey, Masami" a voice on a walkie talkie started, Iwasawa went to the desk where the walkie talkie was

"What's up Yusa?" she asked

"Yuri is asking for more reinforcements, a lot more NPCs showed up than expected."

"Well then girls, what do you say? You wanna get into a snow ball fight? I've only been in maybe one, what about you guys?"

"Yeah! Snowball fight!" Sekine yelled, Hisako had an evil grin on her face.

"Yeah, why not?"she said.

"I was always the person making snowballs, so, i guess I'll do that" Irie volunteered.

"Well alright then, Christmas Eve Snow ball fight it is." Iwasawa declared. They got their snow gear ,placing their plushies on the window sill , they ran out. There were two forts, the SSS fort and the NPC fort. most of the people were in the middle of the forts, throwing snowballs back and forth. Noda was hitting nPC theown snowballs with his hallberd. Hisako and Sekine worked together to build a gigantic snow baall they threw at the nPCsTK carried buckets of snow to the SSS fort where Yui quickly made snowballs while occasionally shoving a little snow in her mouth.

"Stop wasting perfectly good ammo you moron!" Hinata yelled. Yui responded by spitting snow in his face.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Yo, Yui, let me show you how to make more effective snow balls."Irie said. iwasawa grabbed some snow balls and threwthem, but they landed in between the forts

"Iwasawa" Yuri said, "watch how I throw it " she threw a well formed snowball that hit Naoi square in the eye. iwasawa followed her leaf and hit an NPc in the stomach.

Eventually everyone was knocked out or too tired to ontinue. The SSS went to their headquarters and and made hot coacoa, they talked about the battle, plans for tomorrow, and past christmases in the other life.

Iwasawa looked at the bunny that she'd recieved that night. She suddenly noticed the patch of white she'd always thought was part ofthe bunny was bulging out. She placed her hand on it, paper. she took the paper out and unfolded it.

_Dear Iwasawa,_

_First off, I really wanted to tell you all of this face to face, but Sekine says you're really awkward and don't do to well with talking with strangers. I understand, my whole life, I was paralyzed- my mom wasthe only friend I had, when I got here, I was scared, so very scared of talking to others. Not only that though, I was bullied. I'd never experienced that, but becausee I had such a hard time with adjusting to school,kids picked on me, teasingme, pulling pranks much more mean spirited than Sekine's on me . . ._

_I just wanted to get obliterated._

_One night though, I over heard that there was a Girls DeMo concert. I never went to them, it was just another chance for people to tease me, but I went anyway . . .that was the best choice i'd ever made. I saw a band, in which all of the members had a truly overwhelming level of enthusiasm and straight up passion! It was amazeballs! That! That was the day I met you, that was the day you saved my life. After that, I made deals with various people (Most often the exchange of meal tickets) for guitar lessons. I'm not the best at it, especially when trying to combine it with singing like you do, but I'll get there! Even now though, I'm having so much fun! i'm preforming for people during school in he hall, people admire me now! I have a small fan club. Music healedallof the injury and sadness death and theAfterlife gave me and helped me climb over the hurdle and really take control. I'd never ever been happier than I am now. I have somuch pride in what I can do, it's the reason I get up every day._

_So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for saving me, Girls Dead Monster, thank you for helping me find myself. Finally . . .thank yuo, for these beautiful honest tears . . ._

_Your forever devoted assistant and friend, maybe?_

_Hagiwara, Yui_

At thispoint, iwasawa was full blown crying.

"This, this is what Sad Machine did for me . .now I did that for someone else. I get it now . . this is why I'm here, to save someoone from the void of hopelessness, justlike I was saved"

That's when a dose of inspiration poured and began forming itself in her mind.

"i, probably won't be able to stay here much longer. so, before I go, I, I'll leave my mark here, for people to remember who I was, remembering people like myself, who got trampled in the past life . . .to give them hope. I'll write My Song.

**So, that was, a little drabble I made, not really a drabble, just something swirling in my mind . . . thank you for reading! Comment if you liked!**


End file.
